


The color of my love is yellow

by Deanpala



Category: The Yellow Wallpaper - Charlotte Perkins Gilman
Genre: Being Trapped, F/M, It's from the POV of all the men of the time, Not actually from Johns Point of view, Period-Typical Sexism, Possessive Behavior, Symbolism, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanpala/pseuds/Deanpala
Summary: I saw this assignment that wanted an ideal partner described and naturally thought to make it spooky so. Here it is. From mans prospective.





	The color of my love is yellow

Dear wife,

You are a free spirit, with a smart mind, and that was attractive at first, but it quickly grows tiring. You know that is not your place in the world.

You say you are sick, yet you want contact with the outside world. You say you are tired and sad, and yet you want freedom. There is something that seems wrong here, and I know you have no reason to be upset, so I must assume the problem lies with you.

I must protect you from your hysteria. I will keep you couped like a bird and take everything away from you, because how else would your mind be able to function? I will trap you behind designs, behind constructs and metaphors, behind words that aren't true but you can't argue against. I will do whatever it takes to stop you, stop you from creeping in the open, in the street and the day light. For if you creep you may someday learn to creep over me, and who shall protect you then?

But this does not mean I do not love you. I assure you the opposite is true! For I will always long to hold your hand, and I will trace the pattern of your body on the walls as you scream and shake them, my hands coming away stained yellow. I will always keep you safe in the walls and well cared for, I will see the paper coming loose and curling, and I will paste as much paper over and over to keep you safe from the world.

-Sincerely, all the men you have loved


End file.
